Mini-School Technique
The Mini-School Technique is a technique used for a parent or the older child to spend one-to-one with a child. This technique was first introduced in the Boughan Family. Activities Included #Speech Therapy #Guessing Game ~ The parent or the older child plays a clue giver, so the aim of the game for the child is to guess with the fewer clues as possible. #Find the Sum ~ The parent or the older child holds up a card which has a number and asks the child "What number is it?" and the child says the number correctly and then he\she has to find a sum that makes the number. #Spell the Word #Color Game #Matching Game #Snap! #20 Questions #Jigsaw Puzzle #Sensing Shapes ~ The child has to close his/her eyes and to be blindfolded while the parent or the older child traces the outline of a shape on their palm and have them to identify it. #Sensing Letters ~ This game is the same as Sensing Shapes. #Story Cubes #Word Card Game ~ The parent or the older child's child/sibling picks up a word picture as the parent or the older child says "Guess what word this is?" and his/her child/sibling says the same word as the word in the picture(s) he was holding. If his/her child/sibling says the same word in the picture(s) he was holding, (s)he puts the card in the correct order. #The Shopping List Game (Variation 1) ~ The parent or the older child uses the picture cards to teach the child food vocabulary by searching for the item pictured in the kitchen at home. #The Shopping List Game (Variation 2) ~ The parent or the older child has the child to collect all the items beginning with 's' or whichever sound. #The Shopping List Game (Variation 3) ~ The parent or the older child creates an auditory memory game to play with children aged from eight to thirteen by using the playing cards to inspire, "I went to the market and I bought..." Steps #Fit the techique into your Family Routine two or three days a week #If you have two or more children or siblings, tell each child that they will have thirty minutes to do a project which you and\or Supernanny\Supermanny have chosen for the child; then it will be their brother or sister's turn. Use a clock that is visible to everyone to prove this is fair, and mark thirty minutes on the clock with a sticker for younger children. #Start with the youngest child the first time, then the oldest the next time. If one of the other children interrupts, make it clear that you are not playing with them at the moment and use a reward system if necessary. #Once the thirty minutes is up, gently but firmly and move on to the next child. If you're spending time with multiple births #Twins ~ you can split them up and spend time with one twin for 15 minutes and then after 15 minutes are up, it will be their twin brother\sister's turn. Or alternatively, you can spend time with both of them, which will last for 30 minutes. #Triplets #Quadruplets ~ you can split them up into two pairs, have two of the quadruplets to choose their partner and spend time with two of the quadruplets for 15 minutes and then after 15 minutes are up, it will be their brother(s) and/or sister(s) turn. #Quintuplets #Sextuplets ~ you can split them up into two pairs, have three of the sextuplets to choose their partner and spend time with two of the sextuplets for 10 minutes and then after 10 minutes are up, it will be their brother(s) and/or sister(s) turn. #Septuplets #Octuplets #Nonuplets #Decaplets #Undecaplets #Duodecaplets ~ you can split them up into two pairs, have six of the duodecaplets to choose their partner and spend time with two of the duodecaplets for 5 minutes and then after 5 minutes are up, it will be their brother(s) and/or sister(s) turn. #Tridecaplets #Quadecaplets #Quindecaplets #Sexdecaplets #Sepdecaplets #Octdecaplets #Nondecaplets #Vigintuplets Episodes *Boughan Family *Bollard Family *McMali Family *Grove Family *Peters Family *Reagan Family *Shada Family *Fry Family Category:Techniques Category:Family Techniques Category:Education Techniques